Disaster Date
by hinahinaaaa
Summary: Tudo que Ino queria era provar que estava certa, como SEMPRE! Mas suas amigas resolveram frustrar seus planos. Gaara pensava que só iria passar um tempo em Konoha, e resolveu ajudar 3 amigas desesperadas. 1 encontro que desencadeará muitas confusões. U.A
1. Trailer

**Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto**

**A fic é U.A. (universo alternativo), aqui todo mundo é normal, e a história se passa em Konoha, que na fic é uma espécie de cidade do interior.**

_**TRAILER:**_

Tudo que **ela** queria era provar que os homens só olham as aparências!

"E eu acho mais fácil o cara me ver como um loira estúpida e ignorante do que como uma mulher inteligente."

E foi proposto um desafio:

"Que você se comporte como uma lesada TOTAL e mesmo assim consiga ficar com um cara."

Ela estava disposta a provar:

- Fechado! Disse Ino Yamanaka.

Mas...

- Nós vamos filmar!

Por que?

"Por que eu não quero perder esse momento por nada! Vai ser muito divertido ver você se comportar como uma estúpida! Logo você que da tanto valor para uma boa conversa." Sakura

" Nesse ponto você está certa, a Ino dando uma de idiota. Pago para ver isso!" Tenten

"Concordo, temos que gravar." Hinata

Mas nem tudo sairia como ela estava pensando...

"Acho que a Ino esta muito confiante..." Hinata

"Concordo! Temos que dificultar um pouco isso." Tenten

"Acho que temos que impossibilitar, o que acham?" Sakura

Tudo que **ele** queria é ir embora daquele maldito festival!

"Porque viemos a essa cidadezinha insignificante?"

"Não reclame, já chega seus irmãos irresponsáveis, você também quer se tornar um completo vagabundo?"

E foi ai que surgiu a ideia

"Acho que aquele cara é perfeito para o que temos em mente. A Ino vai ver que nem sempre esta certa!"

"E então, o que acha de provar que uma mulher está errada?"

"Tudo que eu puder fazer para me divertir!"

"Mas você tem certeza que não vai ficar na cidade?"

"Sim."

Até o dia que...

"Gaara, mudança de planos! Seus irmãos, incompetentes como são, estão com problemas para comandar a empresa. Você vai ficar responsável pelo empreendimento aqui, e eu vou retornar para Tóquio."

"Mas pai, você não pode fazer isso! Estou no meu ultimo ano de faculdade, não posso abandonar meus estudos para comandar um projeto!"

"Já está tudo pronto! Amanhã retorno e você começa suas aulas na semana que vem, está matriculado na faculdade da cidade."

"Em qual, faculdade? Qual o nome?"

"A única que tem na cidade, o resto de suas coisas já estão a caminho."

E para piorar:

"O que está fazendo aqui? Não disse que ia embora da cidade?"

"Acontece que agora vou ficar."

"A Ino vai acabar descobrindo que nós armamos para ela."

"Ainda mais agora que vou estudar na mesma faculdade que ela."

"O QUEEEEEEEE?"

_x_x_

Bom gente, começo aqui minha 2ª fic =D

A fic tem casais secundários:

Naruto e Sakura

Sasuke e Hinata

Neji e Tenten

Os três casais já estão formados, mas vão aparecer relativamente bem por aqui. Mais pra frente pode ser, mas não é certeza, que eu traga outros casais também.

O casal é GaaIno, como puderam perceber. E só esclarecendo que haverá esse encontro que a Ino foi desafiada, mas as suas "queridas" amigas vão fazer de tudo para que ele seja frustrado, para a Ino. O problema é que o ruivo lindo do Gaara, que aceitou participar da "brincadeira" acaba ficando na cidade. E isso vai causar problemas para a Ino, por ter se comportado como uma idiota e ter sido rejeitada. Para suas amigas (Sakura, Tenten e Hinata), que estão com medo que a Ino descubra que foi tudo uma armação. E pro Gaara, que não esta nem um pouco interessado em ficar em Konoha.

Por fim, vão ter muitas confusões e eu vou tentar ao maximo fazer cenas cômicas. E pra quem acha que a história não vai surpreender está MUITO enganado! Vou fazer o possível, e o impossível para escrever uma história bem legal! Aqui não haverá litros de drama e nem vilões, mas isso não impede que haja problemas.

Espero que tenham gostado e me mandem muuitas reviews (ai já estou sonhando um pouco alto, mas tudo bem).

Beijos e até o próximo capitulo, que será o primeiro.


	2. O Desafio

Aquele era, definitivamente, um dia especial. Estava fazendo 20 anos, apesar da Yamanaka ter idealizado a data, lá estava ela cumprindo uma espécie de missão. Suas queridas amigas, e nesse caso "querida" não era algo bom, tinham lhe feito uma proposta. O fato é que a garota deveria provar que os homens não ligam para nada além da boa aparência em uma mulher. Enquanto entrava numa espécie de pub procurando por conhecidos, lembrava o quão importante, e praticamente impossível para ela, é manter os pensamentos na cabeça, ou pelo menos expressá-los da maneira correta. Ah, e o mais importante: pensar bem antes de aceitar um desafio.

**Algumas semanas atrás: _**

Ino Yamanaka esperava a chegada de Sakura para mais uma madrugada de estágio no hospital de Konoha. Ambas amigas cursavam o 4º ano da faculdade de medicina, mas erra quem pensa que essas duas tinham algo em comum. Apesar da faculdade ser a mesma, Ino desejava ser cirurgiã, ao contrário de Sakura, que desde pequena sonhava em ser pediatra. Mas ali estava Ino, com sua normal falta de paciência esperando a Haruno. Era a 5ª vez que a loira dos olhos azuis olhava no relógio, este marcava 2:35hs, para sua felicidade ouviu um ruído conhecido.

Pela enorme porta da emergência entrava uma mulher de cabelos rosa e olhos verdes, que, ao contrário da amiga, estava extremamente calma:

- Boa noite Ino. Disse a rosada suspirando enquanto terminava de abotoar seu uniforme.

- BOA NOITE? SAKURA, POR ACASO VOCÊ SABE QUE HORAS SÃO?

- Caso você tenha esquecido, estamos em um hospital. Retrucou apontando para os médicos de cara fechada devido ao barulho. – E sim, eu sei que horas são. Mas hoje é sexta feira, e por incrível que pareça EU TENHO UMA VIDA SOCIAL!

- Ainda é cedo, mas tenho certeza que daqui a pouco a movimentação vai começar. E outra, isso é trabalho, você não pode se dar ao luxo de se atrasar. Disse a loira ignorando o ultimo comentário.

- Trabalho voluntário, e que fique bem claro que VOCÊ me forçou a me candidatar. Isso porque você não tem nada pra fazer nenhum dia e acha que eu também não tenho. 

- Não leve para o lado pessoal, eu faço isso para ajudar as pessoas, você deveria ter orgulho disso também!

- Eu tenho, mas 5 minutos não farão diferença. Porque eu sei que foi só esse o meu atraso. Respondeu a rosada orgulhosa por ter razão.

- Bom, vamos começar porque estou ouvindo o barulho da sirene, essa noite vai ser longa. Disse tentando mudar de assunto.

No final do expediente, exatas 7 horas da manhã, as duas se despediam. Foi quando avistaram Kakashi Hatake , o médico mais galinha do hospital. Sua lista de conquistas era longa, ia desde enfermeiras até a antiga administradora. Havia boatos de que a nova chefe do hospital, Tsunade, já tinha caído em suas garras, mas nada foi confirmado. O homem tinha porte atlético, olhos castanhos e cabelo prateado.

- É incrível como esse otário tem o dom de fazer as mulheres se apaixonarem.

- Ah Ino, vai me dizer que nunca teve uma queda por ele? Perguntou a rosada curiosa.

- Admito que o achei um gato na primeira vez que o vi, mas nunca passou disso. Respondeu orgulhosa.

- Isso também aconteceu comigo, mas só porque ele não faz o meu tipo. Alem de ter cara de preguiçoso.

- Tem cara de ser bom de cama, isso sim! Disse a loira em meio a risadas. –E ainda é chefe do departamento de cardiologia, invejável. 

- Sei que é um ótimo médico, apesar de nunca ter estagiado com ele.

- Ele deve fazer todas as suas amantes espalharem o quanto ele é bom por todo o hospital e pela cidade. É por isso que ele tem fama. Disse a Yamanaka debochada.

- Alguém aqui está muito tensa, me diz Ino, há quanto tempo você não faz sexo? 

- Há mais do que você, que estava com algum homem essa madrugada! Pensa que eu não senti o perfume masculino na sua roupa?

- Eu não sei do que está falando. Disse a Haruno caminhando apressadamente para o carro.

- Pois você VAI me contar. Mesmo porque hoje é o meu dia de te levar para a casa! Sorriu superior.

- É a sua sorte, pois se eu tivesse vindo com meu carro te deixaria aqui e já teria ido embora.

- Mas isso não aconteceu querida, agora me diz: você ta mesmo saindo com o Naruto?

- Como você sabe que eu estou saindo com ele? Perguntou surpresa.

- Porque o Sasuke disse para a Hinata, que ME disse! Há séculos que ele está louco por você, ele nem sabe disfarçar! 

- É incrível como é difícil te agradar Ino! Se existisse homem perfeito, para você ele seria cheio de defeitos!

- Isso é verdade! Homem só olha a boa aparência, já vi tantos otários apaixonados por mulheres fúteis, extremamente bonitas e burras! Disse enquanto dava a partida no carro.

- Para toda regra há uma exceção. Mesmo porque se eu te visse na rua pensaria mais ou menos isso de você! 

- Acaba mesmo comigo Sakura!

- Eu disse mais ou menos! Porque pelo menos a cara de burra você não tem.

- Me deixou melhor agora. Respondeu irônica. – Preciso dormir pelo menos umas 10 horas, nos vemos as 7 na pizzaria?

- Aham, pelo menos acho que foi esse horário que marcamos com a Hinata e a Tenten.

- Deve ter sido. Bom esta entregue. Disse a Yamanaka parando em frente a um prédio vermelho e branco. – Nos vemos mais tarde.

- Até mais Ino. Despediram- se. – E vê se melhora o humor até a noite! Quando terminou a frase já estava dentro do prédio. O comentário só foi respondido com um olhar cortante da loira.

Logo chegou em casa, morava num apartamento muito bem decorado. Ino Yamanaka não era somente linda e inteligente, era também totalmente independente desde seus 16 anos, diga- se de passagem. Sua sorte, podemos assim dizer, foi que seus pais morreram pouco tempo depois da loira ter alcançado a maioridade. Foi uma época muito conturbada, lembra- se de pessoas, essas que nem sabiam de sua existência, e vice versa, irem procurá- la. O que o dinheiro, ou no caso, a enorme fortuna não faz?

O fato é que Ino não se acomodou com a herança e a empresa deixada por seus pais. O dinheiro foi guardado, e parte dele investido em sua faculdade e em uma casa nova e menor. A empresa foi vendida sob condição de nunca ser dividida. Seu pai era sócio dos Hyuugas, família que comprou a outra metade da companhia e continua cuidando muito bem dela até hoje.

A Yamanaka cresceu com a família sócia de seu pai, desde pequena é amiga dos primos Hyuuga, são eles Neji e Hinata. Na época em que perdeu seus pais os dois a ajudaram muito, além de Sakura, sua antiga rival de escola. Há pouco tempo atrás conheceu Tenten, noiva de Neji, Sasuke Uchiha, o novo namorado de Hinata, e Naruto, amigo de Sasuke que se revelou completamente apaixonado por Sakura

Foi tomar um banho quente, o dia estava relativamente frio. Ao sair do banheiro comeu algumas uvas e foi dormir, nada com que já não estivesse acostumada. O primeiro ano de faculdade foi uma loucura, não dava quase conta de estudar toda a matéria, ela e Sakura começavam a estudar a noite e terminavam de madrugada, mesmo sabendo que dia seguinte deveriam estar dispostas para a aula. Algum tempo depois estava mais acostumada, até surgirem os estágios. Seu relógio biológico estava cada vez mais confuso, trocava o dia pela noite nos finais de semana, e em período de aulas quase não dormia. Mas amava demais o que fazia, e isso a impedia de sair e se divertir mais com suas amigas.

O despertador tocou as 17:30 hs, Ino sabia que estava na hora de acordar e começar a se arrumar.

- Acordo 1 hora e meia antes para ter certeza que vou chegar no horário, apesar de saber que a Sakura vai se atrasar. Disse a loira pensando alto.

Foi lavar o rosto e quando voltou abriu o closet em busca de algo para vestir. Agora a temperatura estava mais alta, e a tendência era esquentar mais ainda. Vestiu uma saia média cor azul marinho e uma blusinha regata branca com detalhes azul turquesa, pouco decotada. Nos pés uma sandália alta cor nude, colocou brincos de argola prateados e um bracelete com um pequeno coração em strass. As unhas dós pés e das mãos eram vinho escuro, não exagerou na maquiagem, gostava de se vestir bem, mas jamais sequer beirava ao vulgar. Realçou os olhos azuis claros com um contorno bem preto, e a boca fina e bem desenhada com um gloss brilhante.

Agora viria a parte mais demorada, o cabelo. Ino possuía cabelos loiros dourado, mas eram bem lisos, lisos até de mais em sua opinião. Resolveu fazer uma espécie de coque, só que mais largo, e deixando as pontas soltas foi fazendo pequenos cachos com o baby liss. Passou um pouco de perfume e estava pronta! Colocou todos os apetrechos necessários dentro de sua enorme bolsa preta.

Ao chegar na pizzaria foi procurar por uma mesa vaga, durante o percurso era notável os olhares dirigidos à loira,mas quem a conhecia bem sabia que a Yamanaka odiava esse tipo de atenção. Não que Ino não gostasse de ser elogiada ou de se sentir bonita, ela apenas nunca tinha recebido uma abordagem correta, apesar de não saber exatamente como ela seria. Viu Hinata e Tenten sentada em uma das mesas, surpreendeu- se pois pensou que tivesse sido a primeira a chegar.

- Boa noite meninas. Disse cumprimentando cada uma delas com um beijo no rosto.

- Boa noite Ino. Responderam em uníssono. – A Sakura ligou e disse que já esta chegando. Hinata terminou a frase.

- Como se nós já não soubéssemos que ela iria se atrasar. Disse Tenten em meio a risadas.

- Pois é. Ficaram em silencio por um momento. Ino não deixou de reparar que não era a única bem vestida. Hinata usava uma calça jeans e uma blusinha rosa, que realçava seus grandes seios, os cabelos lisos e negro azulados estavam soltos com uma franja quase na altura dos olhos. Tenten usava uma saia de pregas com uma blusinha preta, os cabelos castanhos estavam soltos e levemente enrolados, tinha uma franja de lado. – Você cortou o cabelo, não é Tenten?

- Sim Ino, e ainda bem que tenho vocês, amigas, para repararem em mim. Disse tristonha.

- Neji é distraído, não se incomode com isso. Hinata tentava reconfortar a amiga.

- As vezes até parece que aqueles olhos brancos dele o impedem de ver certas coisas. A morena falava a respeito dos olhos excêntricos que os Hyuuga possuíam.

- Relaxa amiga, quer ver ele reparar em você? Compra uma lingerie nova e provocante! Disse a Yamanaka em meio a risos.

- Meu Deus Ino, quantos litros de perfume você passou? Perguntou Sakura que acabara de chegar.

- Não enche Sakura, eu passei só um pouquinho, ta? Larga de ser fresca!

- Esse foi só um teste para ver se tinha deixado o mau humor em casa, mas já vi que não.

- Errado, você o trouxe quando chegou aqui.

- Meninas, vamos pedir? Disse Hinata para amenizar a pequena discussão.

- Boa ideia Hina! Tenten chamou o garçom.

- O que vão querer? Um homem de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos perguntou.

- Meia quatro queijos, e meia espinafre. Para beber 2 sucos de caju, 1 de uva e 1 de laranja. É isso, não é meninas? Perguntou Sakura enquanto todas assentiam com a cabeça.

- Algum dia nós vamos ter que mudar esses sabores ein!

- Concordo Ino. Respondeu Hinata.

- Enfim meninas, vamos aproveitar esse momento para fofocar. Então me contem as novidades!

- A Sakura começou só porque tem coisa pra contar, não é?

- Até você esta sabendo Tenten? Respondeu a rosada surpresa.

- Meio por cima, o Neji me contou. Mas queremos saber os detalhes!

- Então la vai! Eu estava em casa ontem à tarde quando o telefone tocou, era o Naruto! Ele disse que finalmente tinha arranjado coragem para me ligar e me convidou para ir naquele barzinho perto da facul. Ai quando eu cheguei lá nós conversamos um pouco e acabou rolando!

- E foi bom? 

- Ino! Nós não fizemos nada de mais, tá? Respondeu envergonhada.

- Pode até ser, mas se agarraram até né! Porque o perfume do cara impregnou em você Sakura!

- Não precisava falar assim Ino, alias! Você tem um jeito único de se expressar que fica extremamente nítido o que você esta pensando.

- Do que é que você ta falando?

- Do que você disse hoje a respeito dos homens! E que isso revelou sua tensão sexual! Respondeu Sakura.

- Depois falamos disso, nossa pizza chegou. Disse a loira com um olhar cortante para Sakura, pegou seu pedaço de quatro queijos e seu suco de caju.

- Não foge não, Ino! Nós conseguimos comer e falar ao mesmo tempo! Tenten estava curiosa.

- Tudo bem, mas antes, e é sério! Quero saber como anda o relacionamento das duas, contem TUDO!

- Eu e Neji estamos bem, ele não repara muito nas coisas e trabalha feito doido. Mas acreditem que quando ele chega em casa vale a pena! Respondeu a morena com um sorriso. – Esse noivado pelo jeito vai durar, mas eu não tenho pressa nenhuma em casar mesmo!

- E você Hina? Hina, ta tudo bem? Perguntou Sakura quando reparou no rosto avermelhado da Hyuuga.

- Neji é meu primo Tenten... 

- Desculpa Hina! Mas acredite, não falei nem a metade! Riu quando viu o rosto da amiga vermelho outra vez. – Parei. Mas nós queremos saber como anda o namoro com o Uchiha.

- Está muito bem. Ela disse normalmente. – Logo vamos fazer 5 meses, e eu estou pensando em comemorar. Foi só o que a Hyuuga disse levemente vermelha.

- Hina vai dar o próximo passo, ui! Falou a loira discretamente. – O Sasuke já deve estar subindo pelas paredes!

- Você deve estar tomando como referencia o fogo do Itachi, né? Alfinetou Sakura. – Agora vamos saber se toodos os Uchihas são insaciáveis.

- Em outras palavras Hina, quando acontecer a Sakura vai querer comparar para saber qual dos dois irmãos é o mais caliente!

- Claro que não Ino! Mesmo porque eu não me deitei, nem vou me deitar com nenhum dos dois!

- Mas foi você quem fez o comentário, não foi? Disse Tenten.

- Vamos mudar de assunto?

- Aproveita agora Hina, porque quando acontecer nós vamos querer saber tuuudo! Respondeu Ino.

- Mas e o lance da tensão sexual da Ino? 

- Tenten... Que memória a sua! Comentou a loira irônica.

- Hoje eu e a Ino estávamos falando sobre homens quando ela veio com um discurso...

- Cala a boca Sakura! Isso não é nada interessante meninas, acreditem!

- Ela disse que os homens são uns otários que só olham a beleza exterior, que se apaixonam por mulheres fúteis, burras, e sei lá mais eu o que! Disse a rosada indignada. – Parece um daqueles discursos de solteirona desesperada. Deu uma leve risada.

- E é verdade! A primeira parte, claro. 

- Então eu, a Sakura e a Hina somos assim? Perguntou Tenten para provocar, todas conheciam o pavio curto de Ino.

- Claro que não! Mas vocês são uma pequena exceção, bem pequena diga- se de passagem.

- E você também pode encontrar um homem que seja uma exceção ao que você disse!

- Claro que não Hina, isso da muito trabalho! E eu acho mais fácil o cara me ver como um loira estúpida e ignorante do que como uma mulher inteligente.

- Agora eu entendi o que você quis dizer Ino! Concluiu Sakura. – Você acha que a boa aparência sobrepõe as outras características, porque é isso que interessa mais para um homem!

- Exatamente! Você pode ser uma chata, estúpida, mas se for bonita e oferecida consegue tirar o cara de uma garota legal. 

- Mas nem todos são assim. 

- Ah Hina... Os que vivem por ai nas baladas são sim! Todos!

- Mas entre eles pod...

- Não! Num lugar desses não! Tenho certeza! 

- Ta bom então, eu estou te propondo um desafio! Disse Sakura.

- Um desafio? Que coisa ridícula! Ta até parecendo uma daquelas apostas que os adolescentes fazem no ensino médio! A loira dava uma grande gargalhada. – Garçom! O homem veio se aproximando. – Nos traga 4 pedaços de torta holandesa, por favor.

- Pode deixar. O homem retirava os pratos da mesa e já se preparava para buscar a sobremesa.

- Mas voltando ao assunto Ino, eu te proponho um desafio. E se isso que você diz é realmente verdade, você vai aceitá-lo e se vangloriar depois de provar que o que você disse é verdade.

- O que propõe? No fundo Ino adorava desafios, e seus ouvidos estavam atentos à proposta.

- Que você se comporte como uma lesada total e mesmo assim consiga ficar com um cara.

- Estamos falando de ir numa balada, certo?

- Sim! Exatamente como você disse, um lugar onde os homens só querem uma mulher para levar pra cama.

- Fechado!

- Mas eu ainda não acabei! 

- O que mais Sakura? Ino perguntava enquanto pegava um pequeno pedaço da torta, gesto tanto quanto sensual para o homem da mesa ao lado.

- Nós vamos filmar!

- O que? Como vai fazer isso?

- Esqueceu que o tio do Naruto é dono de um dos bares mais famosos da cidade?

- O que você tem em mente, exatamente? Ino estava desconfiada.

- Relaxa Ino, não vou pedir para você fazer um filme pornô! É apenas um encontro, o máximo que vamos gravar são as merdas que você vai falar, e alguns beijos.

- E por que gravar?

- Por que eu não quero perder esse momento por nada! Vai ser muito divertido ver você se comportar como uma estúpida! Logo você que da tanto valor para uma boa conversa.

- Nesse ponto você está certa, a Ino dando uma de idiota. Pago para ver isso! Tenten se manifestou.

- Concordo, temos que gravar. Hinata disse empolgada.

- Tudo bem! Eu sei que vai ser bem difícil me comportar dessa maneira, mas no final eu vou revelar que era apenas uma brincadeira, ou não?

- Acho melhor não. Tenten disse.

- Acho que nós podemos contar. 

- Não Sakura... Imagina como o cara vai ficar se souber que foi usado para uma coisa dessas.

- Ta certa Hina! Melhor não contarmos nada.

- Mas e se depois eu encontrar o cara por ai?

- Nós vamos nos certificar de que o cara esta aqui só de passagem.

- Ta bom Tenten, e como você vai fazer isso?

- Sakura, se o bar do tio do Naruto é o que eu estou pensando, na época do festival aquele lugar enche de turista.

- É verdade! Concordou Hinata.

- E como nós conhecemos o dono, ele pode nos dizer quem é de fora. Assim arranjamos alguém para a brincadeira. E tambpem podemos instalar umas câmeras lá.

- Ninguém sai machucado, vocês riem de mim pela minha performance, e eu ainda tenho que beijar um cara que nunca nem vi na vida. Que ótimo!

- Ta desistindo? Hinata perguntou em tom provocador.

- Não! Jamais perderia a oportunidade de provar para vocês que estou certa! Disse orgulhosa. – Mas eu vou escolher o cara!

- De jeito nenhum! As três disseram juntas.

- Você vai escolher um com cara de quem pegaria até se a menina fosse feia! Tenten justificou.

- Prometo que não faço isso. Disse manhosa.

- Nós vamos escolher! É um desafio, não pode ser do seu jeito.

- Até você Hinata?

- Desculpa Ino, mas tem que ser assim.

- Tudo bem! Eu aceito! É só dizer quando.

E ai, gostaram? Deixem reviews please! Gostaria de saber a opinião dos meus queridos leitores.

E sim, a Ino já teve alguma coisa com o Itachi, mais pra frente explicarei essa história.

Beijos


End file.
